Those Two Words
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: OneShot. DH SPOILERS! The day that Hermione tells Ron she's pregnant with their first child. What does she go through when she finds out and what does Ron say? Hopefully it's better than it sounds.


_**I have just been full of ideas today. But this is my last upload for the day. Maybe for a while unless I get more inspiration when I'm supposed to be sleeping (which tends to be when I get all my inspiration). Anyways this is a OneShot and it's really long, but I didn't feel like breaking it up into very short chapers. So I hope you like it. It was actually kind of fun to write this one.**_

_**P.S. If I'm writing on FanFiction I doubt I own Harry Potter **_

_**P.P.S. Read and Review and Let Me Know What You Think (:**_

**Those Two Words**

Hermione sat on the edge of her bathtub, with her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening to her. She and Ron had just talked about waiting a little longer and now here she was. She was thankful Ron had to work today even though she didn't, it gave her some time to be alone in the house. She sat on the bathtub for a few more minutes, with silent tears streaming down her face. The timer went off and she stood up, took a deep breath, and walked to the bathroom counter. She picked up the pregnancy test, looked at it then looked at the directions that were in the box. As soon as she realized the test said positive, the tears stopped.

"I'm pregnant," she said out loud to her reflection. She put the test in the box and put both into the garbage can by the toilet. She didn't have to worry about Ron seeing it before she had a chance to tell him, he wasn't really that observant.

She was so confused, she didn't quite know how she was going to tell Ron. He never really seemed that interested in having kids, at least not at the moment. She knew there was only one person, besides Ron, that she needed to talk to right now. She took out her wand and did a spell to get rid of the red blotches on her cheeks from the tears. She brushed out her hair then went to the bedroom and put on some clothes. As soon as she was dressed, she went to the living room, took some Floo Powder from the flower pot by the fireplace and threw it into the flames. She stepped inside and said "Harry Potter household" clearly. She closed her eyes because the spinning of the fireplaces around her made her sick. Before she knew it she was stopped in the fireplace of her sister-in-law and best friends' house. Before she even had the chance to step out of the fireplace, Harry appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, "you here to see Ginny?"

"Hi, Harry. Yeah I am is she here?" Hermione answered, brushing the soot off of her clothes.

"Yeah, she's upstairs giving James a bath. You can go on up if you'd like," Harry answered motioning towards the stairs.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said walking quickly to the stairs.

Hermione reached the open bathroom door and knocked on the doorframe. Ginny turned around and Hermione could see a year and a half old James in the bathtub.

"My-ie, My-ie!" James exclaims from his bath seat, kicking at the water and splashing it on his mother. Hermione laughed.

"Hi, James," Hermione said, waggling her fingers at him. She sat down on the toilet seat and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked up at her with a look of curiosity on her face.

"What's wrong, 'Mione. You don't typically drop by unexpected," Ginny said lifting James out of his bath seat, while Hermione hands her his towel, "Thanks," Ginny muttered wrapping James in it.

Ginny took James back to his room while Hermione follows.

"We need to talk," Hermione said, "away from prying ears, preferably."

"No problem," Ginny said putting a diaper and clothes on James, "I'll take James downstairs to Harry and we can go get something to eat."

Hermione smiled and her gratefully, "Thanks Ginny," she says.

"It's not a problem. Besides, I have some things I need to discuss with someone too," Ginny said, lifting James back up, "C'mon James let's go see Daddy."

"Dada, Dada," James said excitedly. Hermione smiled as she followed Ginny and James downstairs. Her nephew was adorable, she only hoped that her child would be that cute.

"Harry," Ginny said when the got downstairs, "Hermione and I are going out for lunch so you get to watch James."

"Okay," Harry said, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs, "Come here, James." Harry extended his arms to take his son into his arms.

"Okay, James, Mommy and Auntie 'Mione, have to go bye-bye for a little bit. You stay here with Daddy okay?" Ginny said to her son. James nodded and looked at his dad.

"Tell Mommy and Auntie 'Mione, bye-bye, James," Harry said to James.

"Bye-bye Mama, bye-bye My-ie," James said waving at them, then leaning over to give them both hugs and kisses.

Hermione and Ginny walked out the front door and started down the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care," Hermione answered, "let's just go down to the muggle village where nobody we know will see us and overhear us."

Ginny nodded without saying anything. As soon as they go to the muggle village, they went to one of the first restaurants they saw. They sat down at a table and ordered some water and a small meal.

When they got their food Ginny looked at Hermione and asked the question she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to. Ginny had acted this way when she found out she was pregnant the first time.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ginny asked seriously, looking at Hermione.

"Ginny," Hermione started softly as the tears began to well up in her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

"I thought so," Ginny said patting Hermione's hand, "But it's going to be okay. Does Ronald know yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just found out this morning. I took a muggle pregnancy test and it came out positive. But I didn't need the test to let me know. There's just some things a women knows by instinct."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I can agree with that. I didn't really need the test to confirm I was pregnant with James."

"Wait," Hermione said, "Didn't you say that you had something you needed to discuss too?"

"Yeah, uh, about that," Ginny stuttered, "Well, I'm pregnant, too."

"Does Harry know?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

Ginny also shook her head no, "I found out a few days ago but I haven't gotten around to talking to Harry yet, he's just been so busy with work. And I kind of wanted to talk to you first, too, but you're also so busy with work. I was planning on coming to your house later today to talk to you."

Hermione nodded, "Now that our secrets are out in the open, what do we do to tell our husbands?"

"Well when I told Harry the first time I made him a nice dinner and put on a sexy dress. He was calm by the end of supper and I told him over dessert. He was excited, but he wanted a child then," Ginny said, "But we'd just discussed a month or so ago that we should wait until James was four or five until we have another one. Now James will be just over two when this baby is born."

"Ron and I had the same talk. The only difference this is our first kid. And I really didn't want to wait to have kids, but Ron seem to really want to wait and I didn't want to argue," Hermione said.

"Well I know my brother can be stubborn, but I also know that he won't be too upset about you being pregnant. He loves James to death and always tells Harry how lucky he is to have a son. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I hope so," Hermione said with a small smile on her face, "I think I'm going to tell him tonight. I hate keeping secrets from him."

Ginny nodded, "I'm probably going to take James over to my parent's tonight so Harry and I can have a nice supper without James around."

The girls finished their food, paid and left. They walked back to Ginny's house where Hermione could Floo back to her house. She decided to try Ginny's way of telling Ron. Making a nice dinner and putting on a sexy dress. She hoped that Ron wouldn't be too upset.

Harry had to go to work as soon as Ginny and Hermione got back to the house, so Ginny took James to her parents' house so she could prepare dinner with out James running around underfoot.

Hermione went home and decided to make Ron's favorite for supper: roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, homemade bread and corn with a chocolate pie for dessert. As soon as supper was in the oven, she went upstairs to go through her closet to find the perfect dress to wear.

Hermione knew exactly what time Ron would be home and she knew that she would have supper on the table exactly two minutes before Ron appeared in the fireplace.

While supper was cooking she took a shower and let her hair air dry. She walked around the house in a robe until her hair was completely dry and she could try and tame her wild mane of curly hair. She managed to get her curly hair into a bun on the back of her head. She had a few curly hairs framing her face. She put on her makeup the muggle way because she could never get it quite right using magic. After she was all done up she put her dress on and slipped her ballet flats on her feet. She stepped back and looked in her full-length mirror and smiled. She looked beautiful and was very pleased with the outcome.

The timer went off in the kitchen and Hermione made her way downstairs. She took the food out of the oven and taking her wand out, she transported the food to the table in the dining room. She made two plates and lit the candles on the table. Pleased with how the table looked she left the room to meet her husband at the fireplace.

Right on time the flames lit up green and seconds later Ron Weasley stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione, who was standing just to the side of the fireplace, used her wand to remove all the soot from Ron's clothes before taking him in her arms and kissing him.

He drew back and held Hermione at arms length to admire her outfit. She twirled around once making Ron smile, "You look beautiful, Hermione," Ron said, "More than usual, which I didn't think was possible. You are always beautiful."

Hermione smiled widely at how sweet her husband is, "C'mon," she said, "I made dinner. Your favorite. I hope you like it."

Ron smiled and kissed her again, "That sounds amazing, Hermione. Thank you."

Not expecting the scene he would see in the dining room, he gasped at the candlelit dinner on the table.

"Everything looks amazing, Hermione," Ron said, "Including you."

Ron held out Hermione's chair as she sat down before sitting down himself. There was a few moments of a comfortable silence as they began eating, "What's the occasion?" Ron asked.

"Well I have something we need to talk about," Hermione said, "But I don't want to worry about it right now, I just want to focus on dinner and my wonderful husband. Okay?"

"Sounds great to me," Ron said smiling at her.

They got through supper and dessert without any more mention of what Hermione needed to talk about. After dinner they sat on the couch in the living room, in front of the fireplace, together. Ron held Hermione in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" Ron asked. Hermione sat up and faced her husband. Ron noticed her biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous about something. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What I'm going to tell you will probably shock you, and will change our lives forever," Hermione started. She took both of Ron's hands in hers and kissed him gently. Drawing back she whispered those two words that can drastically change a relationship, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated, looking into Ron's beautiful eyes. She looked in his eyes for any warning signs of anger but there was none. Instead his eyes lit up and a smile spread onto his face.

Ron took her face into his hands and kissed her, "Hermione that's wonderful. You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione said, "I took a muggle pregnancy test this morning after you went to work, just to be sure. It came out positive."

Ron stood up and held out his hands to Hermione. He pulled her up and into his arms. He kissed her passionately, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. Hermione smiled.

"You're not upset?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I be upset?" Ron asked.

"Well you just said a few weeks ago that you wanted to wait a while before having kids," Hermione answered.

"I only said that because I thought that's what you wanted to do," Ron answered kissing her cheek, "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered, "I'm excited."

"Me too," Ron said.

"Well," Hermione said smiling, "Should we go tell your mother that there will be another Weasley to add to the family tree?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Of course we should, but let's not stay too long. I would like to get home before too late so we can celebrate our news by ourselves."

Hermione smiled as she followed her husband to the fireplace to Floo to the Burrow. She hoped she would see Ginny there so they could talk to her about how her night went.

**_So there we go. That's the end (finally). I know it was really long and I'm sorry, I didn't intend on it really being that long when I started it. But Review please and let me know what you thought. (:_**


End file.
